A Sortof Friendship
by ElsieBean
Summary: This year will be different. Rose will try to do something, be sociable, make at least one friend that she isn't related to do and maybe help a sort-of friend through a rough patch.
1. Chapter 1

Rose sat there, in her room at the Burrow. She listened to the hustle and bustle of her cousins preparing to leave for Hogwarts: as usual no one had packed until the day before and there was a mad rush for clean clothes and matching socks. But Rose had already done this, she had been ready for the last week and now she was preparing herself.

She perched herself opposite her mirror and said to herself 'This year you will do something. You will experience _something. _You won't be boring anymore.' Having said this she immediately felt like such a dork but it had been something she had been thinking about for a while.

She didn't have many friends that weren't tied to her by blood; actually scratch that she didn't have _any_ friends that didn't have to hang out with her because they were family. She needed to amend this, she was going into her fifth year and she had grown up. It was time for a change. Of course she still loved her family and she realised not everyone had a family like that but sometimes she felt all alone and wanted a friend who was just hers, no one else's. To be honest even within her cousins she wasn't very popular, they all liked her and were pleasant but within the Potter-Weasley group there were certain alliances between individuals and she was never part of one.

But this year was going to be different. She was no longer going to be shy; she would be talkative, friendly and sociable to everyone and anyone. It was going to be a complete transformation.

Having decided this she stood up and went downstairs to observe the mayhem that was The Burrow. She spotted her Granddad, Arthur Weasley and went over to sit next to him. They had always had a special relationship. He always said that she was a delicate flower but that she would stand up for herself when she needed to, it was he who had given Rose her name. He told her he could tell right from the beginning what she was going to be like.

'Hi Granddad' He lowered the Daily Prophet and saw it was Rose.

'Hello' he grinned 'are you all packed up or are you procrastinating by talking to me?'

'Haaha. No I packed three days ago.' He smiled

'Good girl, I've just been reading about Draco Malfoy. Do you know his son? It says he is in your year. He's called Scorpius I believe.'

'Yeah Scorpius and I are sat next to each other in every lesson, since the beginning of our first year pretty much. Is his Dad ok? Scorpius doesn't talk about him much'

'He's been sent to Azkaban for attacking a Muggle born...'

'Arthur!' Grandma Molly shouted at that precise moment. 'Are you just going to sit there and gossip or are you going to help? It's complete chaos here!' And with that he stood up to help and took the newspaper with him.

Rose couldn't believe it. She knew what Scorpius' father had done during the war but there had always been a feeling that he only did it under his father's orders and threats. But to attack a witch for no other reason than her muggle born status is appalling, disgusting even. And then suddenly Rose thought of Scorpius. Poor Scorpius, she knew that he did not share the views of his father, much to the dismay of the latter. She could only imagine what he was going through.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose, Albus and Lily were sharing a compartment. Albus and Lily were talking between them whilst Rose stared out of the window and thought of Scorpius. She hadn't seen him on the platform but she was sure that he would still be attending Hogwarts after all it was his father's actions that were wrong not Scorpius'. She thought about this for a while before deciding she needed some fresh air away from Albus and Lily's mindless chattering.

She stepped out of the compartment and started walking down the train. She passed a few people she knew and smiled at them: this was part of her new initiative to be more sociable, however most people just looked slightly confused and dazed as they unenthusiastically smiled back. This was going to be harder than she had first thought.

Then she saw him. He had come out of his compartment, which she could see he was occupying alone. He looked the other way then turned and saw her. She couldn't believe it, she had been thinking about him for the last two days but not once and she thought about what she would say to him! She was freaking out and now she was walking in her direction. They weren't really friends but there was sort of an unwritten rule that if you sat next to each other you were sort of semi-friends. Though this only left her more confused as to what to say and he was coming nearer and nearer. She settled for the basics:

'Hi' Scorpius looked up (he had been looking at the floor).

'Oh, hi' he replied, clearly shocked that he had been spoke to. Now there was an awkward silence, neither party knowing what to do but it was Rose's turn to talk so she went for it, after all she was meant to be less shy this year.

Finally she blurted out: 'I heard about your Dad.' This was clearly not what Scorpius had expected, but then again he had not met the new Rose yet.

'Right, yeah well...' He stammered and then looked back down at the floor and walked on. Rose turned and realised how that she had said a stupid thing.

'I mean, it must suck and I'm sorry.' She said this to his back and he stopped walking and turned around. He muttered 'Thanks' and looked into her eyes as he said 'No one's really talking to me' As he said this he ran his hand through his white blonde hair and Rose thought she felt something in her stomach but passed it off as standing up for too long on a moving train.

'You can come and sit with me, Albus and Lily if you like? They'd hardly notice you anyway.' He smiled 'I think they would, I'm not sure it's the best idea.'

'Ok' said Rose 'Well there's an empty compartment there.' She gestured to the one he had just vacated 'I can always sit with you so you don't look like such a loser.' He smiled at this last remark, grateful for the fact that she was treating him normally.

'Sure, sounds good'


	3. Chapter 3

Rose lay in bed, she and her other roommates had come up from the feast very late and Rose was exhausted. She thought about the train journey and how much fun she had had with Scorpius. I had felt great to come out of her shell and Scorpius was so nice when you really spoke to him. He laughed at all her stupid jokes that weren't really that funny and he had such a nice laugh. She felt that feeling in her stomach again and concluded that she had eaten way too much food at the feast.

During the feast she had kept stealing glances at Scorpius. She couldn't sit with him as he was in Slytherin and as a consequence he was pretty much ignored throughout the whole meal. Occasionally he had looked up at her and their eyes had met. When this happened she gave a sympathetic smile which he returned before looking back down at his plate.

At least he wouldn't be alone in lessons. They had talked about their subject choices on the train and they're doing the same subjects: Care of Magical Creatures, DADA, Potions, Charms and Transfiguration. Rose couldn't wait; this year was definitely going to be a good one. She was going to make sure of it, and with that thought she drifted off into a happy, peaceful sleep.

Rose was eating breakfast with Albus who was talking about something or the other. Rose wasn't really listening, just periodically nodding and smiling. She was thinking about her first lesson of Care of Magical Creatures. She couldn't wait; ever since she was young she loved all animals and she was sure Hagrid would be a great teacher.

Whilst she had inherited her mother's brains she enjoyed subjects that weren't all about the books and the knowledge. She had a way with the animals that didn't come from her mother, but that came from her. Hagrid had said that she was a natural the first time she came down to visit him and ended up feeding a baby unicorn. She was remembering it when Scorpius came up to her and said 'We'll be late for Magical Creatures if we don't leave soon'

Rose, having been disrupted mid memory, gave a little start and finally responded 'Oh yeah, right let's go.' She smiled and as she stood up picking her books up with her she glanced at Albus, who was clearly shocked by what was happening and practically had his mouth hanging open. Rose didn't understand and gave him a quizzical look before saying bye to him.

Before Albus and Rose had gone to Hogwarts they had decided that there was no point hating Scorpius without really knowing him, so they agreed that they would wait until they knew him better before they judged him and as it had turned out he was alright. So when Rose saw Albus' confused face she didn't quite get it. They all thought Scorpius was alright, so what was the big deal of them going to Magical Creatures together?

Rose had pondered over Albus' reaction all day. Thankfully Scorpius hadn't noticed, or at least pretended not to, so it wasn't awkward between them but it had bugged Rose so she decided to ask him.

Having found a quiet place in the common room she led Albus there. 'Why were you so shocked when Scorpius and I went to Magical Creatures today? I thought you didn't have a problem with him.' He just looked at her with an almost pitying look on his face. 'Come on Rose, are you the only one that doesn't know about his Dad. Everyone's been talking about it: It's the gossip of the school.'

'Of course I know about his Dad, but I don't get the problem.' She felt slightly insulted that Albus would think that she didn't know about Draco Malfoy. 'How can you not see the problem?' Albus angrily hushed 'His Dad was a Death easter and clearly still agrees with all that stuff!'

Rose could not believe it 'So? Just because his Dad is like that it doesn't make Scorpius a bad person. He is actually really nice.' Albus just rolled his eyes as if her were talking to an ignorant child, 'Fine, Rose but don't be surprised if people start whispering about you.' And with that he stood up and walked off towards his friends.

Rose was so angry she thought she might explode. How dare he talk to her like that, like she is a child who can't understand anything. He was the ignorant one and she hated him for being like that, for thinking that just because Scorpius' Dad is stupid he is too.

That night she went to bed still angry and upset, she could only imagine what Scorpius must fell. She turned over and slammed her eyes shut willing herself to go to sleep and take her away form this mess.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose was trying to get dressed quickly so that she could get down to breakfast early. She didn't want to bump into Albus they had not been on speaking terms for the last three days ever since the argument about Scorpius.

She ran down the steps from her dormitory and slipped out the portrait hole. She walked down to breakfast thinking about the day ahead of her: she had double Magical Creatures, her favourite subject especially because she was in a pair with Scorpius, who was useless at the subject.

Over the last three days they had become a lot closer and their 'sort-of' friendship had definitely become more. She had found herself thinking about him more, even if he wasn't there. And then she saw him, as if he had jumped out her mind and appeared in front of her.

He hadn't seen her and she was about to call out to him but then she saw his face. It was horribly bruised; he had a black eye and was clutching his side. She stopped walking and just looked at him; at that moment he turned around and saw her. They both stood there just looking at each other.

He spoke first 'Don't tell anyone.' Rose just stood there in shock. She finally managed 'Who?..What?...Why?'

Scorpius, who was standing in a funny way said 'I'll explain everything, just let's get out of view' and he pointed to an empty classroom. She followed him into it and he sat down on one of the chairs. 'Some guys' he explained 'decided that I should pay for what my Dad did and they sort of beat me up.'

'Merlin's beard!' Rose exclaimed 'You have to tell someone' but Scorpius was shaking his head, 'It's fine', he said 'I found out some spells to get rid of the bruises. Could you help me with them?' Rose nodded silently.

Once they had performed the spells it looked as if nothing had happened, though he was clearly still in quite a bit of pain. Rose looked at him and suddenly realised that they were standing quite close to each other. She hugged him. Scorpius, clearly surprised by this act just stood there for a second before hugging her back. They stayed like that for a while before Scorpius whispered that they should probably leave soon or they'll be late for class. Rose nodded in agreement and quickly wiped away her tears.

That day, Rose sat with Scorpius at dinner. They got a lot of weird looks, mostly they were looks of confusion but some were of anger. Clearly some people didn't believe that Scorpius deserved any friends. After dinner, Rose didn't want Scorpius going to his common room alone so she suggested they went to the Library to do some of their Magical Creatures essay.

The Library was deserted but they still chose the chairs in the secluded corner to talk. Scorpius had noticed that Rose was upset by this morning's events and decided that he should probably comfort her in some way. Their Library session seemed as good a place as any to start. She sat down and her arm rested on the side of his chair. He reached over and held it; she looked up at him and smiled the smile that he adored so much.

'Sorry' he said 'You know, for freaking you out this morning.'

She looked into his eyes 'It's fine. I just don't like the thought that people are hurting you for what your dad did. It's not fair'

He smiled at her; she always seemed to know what to say. He let go of her hand and slide his arm around her back as she leaned in to rest her head on his chest. He stroked her arm as he said 'Life's a bitch.' This made Rose giggle and eventually they were both in fits of laughter.

After a couple of hours of just relaxing and talking in each other's arms (they had abandoned the essay) they returned to their common rooms. Scorpius had insisted on walking Rose all the way to the portrait hole and as he said goodnight she stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly on the cheek. 'Night Scorpius' When she was back at eye level she saw the smile on his lips and he ran his hand through his hair.

Rose stepped through the hole and suddenly realised what that funny feeling in her stomach must be.


End file.
